


What if: Teen Wolf in Sense8 AU

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Sense8, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, They're all sensates, i don't know why the hell i write this, just the setting, teen wolf characters in Sense8 au, what if they're a sensate pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: Someday somehow i got this idea, and i don't know why i write this.This is just about the timeline and the setting of characters.What if Talia Hale is Angelica, and one day she gave birth to a new pack of sensates...Maybe i just wanna practice my English.





	1. Preface

So…how about a Teen Wolf story with Sense8 AU?

“The eight—Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Kira, Stiles, Derek, Danny, and Scott—are trying both to live their everyday lives and to figure how and why they are connected. Meanwhile, a sensate named Deaton, who was involved with Talia, comes to their aid, while the Biologic Preservation Organization (BPO) and Whispers, a high-ranking sensate inside BPO, attempts to hunt them down…”

Ok it’s just a prompt that I’ll never write into a novel. But this idea is killing me!! So I just put the setting of this story and characters right here and vanish…

Chapter 2: Timeline

The August 8 Pack:  
Chapter 3: Derek Hale  
Chapter 4: Miezcyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski  
Chapter 5: Scott McCall  
Chapter 6: Kira Yukimura  
Chapter 7: Lydia Martin  
Chapter 8: Danny Mahaelani  
Chapter 9: Allison Argent  
Chapter 10: Isaac Lahey

The June 2 Pack:  
Chapter 11: Liam Dunbar  
Chapter 12: Theo Raeken  
Chapter 13: Ethan Carver  
Chapter 14: Jackson Whittemore  
Chapter 15: Cora Hale  
Chapter 16: Malia Tate  
Chapter 17: Erica Reyes & Vernon Milton Boyd

Other sensate  
Chapter 18: Alan Deaton  
Chapter 19: Talia Hale  
Chapter 20: Doctor Valack (Whispers)  
Chapter 21: Deucalion  
Chapter 22: Corinne Desert

I’ll keep updating this shit. Really. You can say I’m very imaginative…


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sense8. It's very similiar to the original plot.

1952  
Munich: Hugo Tate assisted Ruth El-Saadawi founding BPO

1985  
Berlin: Deaton’s father became the “mother” of the pack of Deaton, Talia and Jude.

1990  
Los Angles: Jude and Talia got married and gave birth to Laura.

1992  
Los Angles: Talia became the “mother” of the pack of Deucalion, Claudia, Ennis, and Kali.

1993.8.8  
The first birth of August 8 Pack

1997.6.2  
America: Talia met Carol and Pro. Kolovi at college  
Los Angles: The first birth of June 2 Pack.  
Cora Hale M.I.A

2001  
Warsaw: Claudia was taken by Pro. Kolovi as an experimental subject and then suffered to death.

2003  
Warsaw: “Whisper” Valack killed a little girl Heather; For the first time Stiles saw the vision of Heather; Talia, Deucalion and Deaton visited Heather’s mother.

2006  
San Francisco: Scott met his mentor Deucalion.

2007  
Los Angles: Talia put forward a plan of cooperating with BPO, but encountered a strong objection from her pack. Their large disagreement and argument resulted in the leaving of her pack children.

2008  
Peru: Talia worked for Whispers to search for her pack children and Cora.

2009  
Warsaw: Deucalion went to investigate BPO and then disapeared. Talia went to look for him.

2011  
Warsaw: Talia invented a prototype that can track sensates through their pain and used it to find Deucalion. Carol helped her hid Deucalion in her basement.  
Berlin: Whispers and Talia show this new technology to The Chairman of BPO. The research facility was blown up but The Chairman survived from the explosion.

2012  
Warsaw: Talia made Deucalion douse the cabin in gasoline, and set ablaze the cabin and Deucalion in the hopes of destroying Whispers' research.  
Deaton was wanted as a terrorist.

2013  
Los Angles: Jude Hale and almost all the family died in the arson fire at Hale House. Peter Hale was taken by BPO and became a killing tool of Whispers. Laura Hale was rescued from fire by Derek but died in a car crash.  
Peru: Derek fled America for Peru, escaping from the search of BPO.

2014  
The rebirth of June 2 Pack.

2016  
Warsaw: Talia gave birth to her second sensate pack—the August 8 Pack, and shot herself after being found by Whispers.  
The August 8 pack started to experience their connection.  
Lima: Derek hid in a small town.  
Honolulu: Ethan broke up with Jackson, separated himself from his pack and moved to Hawaii, where he met Danny and fell in love with him.  
Toronto: Lydia made an eye connect with Deaton by accident, her identity was found out.  
Los Angles: Deaton ran to America and met with Scott, but then was captured by BPO.  
Kyoto: Kira met with Satomi, her mother’s doctor.  
Warsaw: Stiles found the photo of Whispers.  
Toronto: Lydia’s doctor was killed by one of Whispers' lobotomized puppets. Lydia escaped with the help of her mother and her lover Aiden, being wanted by the police.  
Paris: Allison’s mother was killed.

2016.7  
Lima: Derek was captured by BPO. Stiles went to rescue him and two of them finally escape from the facility. Stiles made an eye connect with Whispers. They were wanted and ran to Amsterdam.

2017  
Berlin: The location of Whispers was exposed.  
San Francisco: Scott visited Deucalion’s father, and find a video about Claudia.  
Berlin: Deaton fakes his death and cooperated with The Chairman of BPO.  
Toronto: with the help of her hacker friend Mason, Lydia utilize E-Death.  
Amsterdam: Derek and Stiles show up in public.  
Berlin: Derek and Stiles fled to German. Derek met with Malia and knew about a network of sensates, Nemeton.  
Portland: Krakow shooting case, the shooter Peter Hale, aka the serial killer “Lone Wolf” was captured by the police.  
Derek went to Warsaw to meet with Carol. He told Parrish the truth about sensates.  
Carol killed herself.  
Honolulu: Danny knew about Ethan and Jackson, and broke up with Ethan.  
Berlin: Deaton showed up. The location of Whispers’ family was exposed, they evacuated from their house.  
Honolulu: the fight between August 8 pack and June 2 pack.  
Los Angles: Danny went to mainland and stayed in Scott’s house.  
Warsaw: Derek met with Peter and knew that he still had a young sister.  
Paris: Allison carried out her plan of revenge for her mother’s death.  
Toronto: the engagement of Aiden and Lydia  
The global: The great purge of BPO launched by Corinne Desert. June 2 Pack was hunted.  
Los Angles: Scott was captured by Corinne and BPO.  
Berlin: August 8 Pack assembled and captured Whispers and Deaton.  
Spain: The pack hid in Sevillia, planning an exchange between Scott and Whispers. Scott was successfully rescued.  
Naples: Derek finally met with his sister Cora. Two packs fought together against Corinne and her pack.  
The Chairman, Peter, Corinne and Whispers died.  
Berlin: Deaton destroyed the research facility of BPO and sacrificed himself.

  
2018  
Sevilia: The wedding of Aiden and Lydia. River became the new leader of BPO.


	3. Derek Hale

Species: Human - Sensate

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Birthday: August 8th, 1993

Status: Alive

Family:  
Julian “Jude” Hale† (father)  
Talia Hale† (mother)  
Peter Hale† (uncle)  
Laura Hale† (sister)  
Cora Hale (sister)  
other family members†

Relationships:  
Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski (lover)  
Braeden (formerly)

Friends:

Braeden  
August 8 Pack  
Brett Talbort (temporary)  
Jordan Parrish  
Carol Cumberland  
Malia Tate 

Enemies:  
Whispers†  
Corinne Desert†  
Corinne Desert's Pack

Occupation(s): Not known

Other Information

Address:

Los Angeles, California (birthplace)  
  
Lima, Peru

  
Strengths:  
Street Fighting  
Lock picking  
Anti-reconnaissance  
Hiding

Weaknesses: Distrusting people, and a little possessive

Hobbies: Car racing

Portrayer: Tyler Hoechlin; Ian Nelson (Young Derek)

Derek Hale is a American wanted criminal hiding in Lima, who has been running from the search of BPO after his family was burned to death. Derek is a member of the August 8 pack.  
Before his rebirth as a senate, Derek have been already on the run for 3 years and hidden at a small town in Lima, where he is captured by Whispers and BPO. After his rescue, he hides alongside his new lover Stiles Stilinski and began a search for sensates outside his pack.

 

Biography

 

Early Life

Derek Hale was born on August 8th in Beacon Hill, Los Angles and lived in woods with his family, which instilled in him a love for nature. His parents, Jude Hale and Talia Hale, were a pair of sensate couples and hid the existence of Cora after their youngest daughter was missing. But with the love of his family, especially with his big sister Laura, Derek grew up happily.

However, following the fire that causes the death of his family, he rescued Laura who had severe burns and ran away together. On their running, Laura was killed instantly when their car crashed and toppled off the road. Derek smashed the windshield, dragged out his sister’s body and left the car, but trapped in the mountains in the middle of winter. Talia, who was still alive and felt his pain, called for a rescue helicopter, narrowly saving Derek's life. But Derek knew he was wanted, so he escaped hospital on his own and went to Peru for hiding.

 

Hiding in Peru

After 3 years of hiding in Peru, Derek realizes that he became a sensate when he felt his mother’s death. He tries to get the blockers as many as possible to protect himself from any other sensate, when his ex Braeden helps him a lot. However, the connnection between him and Stiles is so strong that the blockers cannot block Stiles’s mind from his. At the meantime, BPO have already tracked Derek down, and almost captured him at his apartment, so Derek decides move out from town to a small village in Lima.

 

Connecting with Stiles

Stiles is the first packmate that makes a connection with Derek and talks to him, even thought Stiles speaks Polish while Derek speaks Spanish.

Stiles steps up to be the bait in a capture operation of Warsaw Police Department, and connects with Derek in a bar during the mission. They dances together with crowds and enjoys the moment. After Stiles was shot by the suspect, Derek helps stop the bleeding from his wound and stays at his side until the ambulance arrives.

They even help each other kick the bad guys’ ass.

 

Captured by BPO

Derek has flashbacks of the night of the crash when Laura died. He gets a nose bleed, collapses, and gets taken to the hospital. He is being driven to one of the BPO facilities in Peru. Stiles went to Lima for rescuing Derek and they finally meet in person for the first time. Together, and with the help of the rest of their pack, they escape the facility, but as they are going down the elevator to the parking garage, Stiles and Whispers make eye contact, connecting them. Stiles drugs himself so that he falls unconscious and Whispers can't track them. Then Derek drives them away, and then takes a boat with Braeden, sailing into the sunset. Derek and Stiles confesssed their feelings to each other and kisses, looking up to see the whole pack gathered around them.

 

Running with Stiles

Derek keeps watch and nurture Stiles after escaping Whispers. They hide in Amsterdam, while Stiles keeps injecting drugs into his system if he is suddenly visited. But Derek is tired of running and decided to fight back. He and Stiles showed up in an electronic music concert, where Derek succeeds to connect with a female sensate Malia Tate. As they show up in public, Whispers and BPO find them and try to catch them, but they eventually escape again with the help of Matt, an old friend of Stiles.

He manages to win the trust of Malia, one of the June 2 Pack who serves as the Speaker of the Nemeton, and knows the history of BPO. He is told by Nemeton that he needs to go to Warsaw if he wants the truth. Despite of the objection of Stiles, Derek goes to Stiles’s hometown on his own and finally meet Stiles’s best friend Jordan Parrish. According the lead of Nemeton, Derek meets with Carol, a sensate who used to be an employee of BPO and once called the ambulance to help Derek and Stiles escape one of the BPO facilities in Lima. Carol tells him how she and Talia met, and the reason that Talia cooperated with Whispers. After this meeting, Derek and Parrish find Carol had killed herself in her own house.

 

Finding his last family

A horrifying shooting case in Krakow becomes the headline news of the media. The shooter has been already captured by police, but then attempted to suicide in prison. His identity shocks every one. A serial killer called “lone wolf” that Stiles has been tracking for years, who supposed to be dead in a fire many years ago. His name is Peter Hale, Derek’s beloved friend, mentor and uncle. With the help of Parrish, Derek manages to sneak into the hospital to see Peter, when his uncle tells him everything after the fire. Derek wants to recuse his uncle, but Peter declines because he thinks it too risky. So Derek gives him a paper clip which can help Peter open the handcuff and escape. But before his leaving, Peter tells him a secret that Talia and Jude had hidden for years: Derek still has a young sister named Cora.

 

Declaring a war against BPO

After Scott is captured by Whispers, Derek, Stiles and the rest of their pack go to Berlin. They success captured Whisper and Deaton as hostages to exchange Scott. In Sevilla, the pack and their allies plan an exchange between Scott and Whispers. Malia connects Derek with River, daughter of Ruth's, who is leading the pro-sensate group inside BPO. River pleads with Derek to kill Whispers so that The Chairman, who has ordered a purge of sensates and sympathizers, loses his leverage. The pack declines.

Corinne facilitates the exchange for BPO, but demands a meeting with The Chairman to deliver Whispers. Derek and his pack travel to Naples, where Corinne has taken Whispers. In this city, Derek finally meets his missing sister, Cora, who turns out to be a member of the June 2 Pack. Deaton, using Talia's secret prototype, connects with Peter Hale who didn’t use the clip that Derek gave him to escape. Instead, The Chairman took him back as a killing tool. After saying goodbye to Derek, Peter assassinates The Chairman and is killed by Corinne. Then Deaton blows up himself and the research facility. Derek kills Corinne and Whispers.

 

Happy after forever  
In Aiden and Lydia’ wedding, Derek meets Stiles’s father and friends.

 

Relationships

Inside the pack

Stiles Stilinski: Following Derek's rebirth as a sensate, one of the first people he connects to in his pack is Stiles. They fall in love and face the world side by side. No doubt that he is Derek’s soulmate and true love. And he is also a little jealous and possessive when someone shows romantic interest in Stiles.

Lydia Martin: As the two members of the pack that shares a similar intelligence and mind, Lydia and Stiles have a very special bond which is totally different with what Derek and Stiles share. Derek understands and respects their relationship. When Stiles suffers from heroin, it’s Lydia who comforts Derek and helps him take care of Stiles.

Danny Mahealani: Derek gets a lot of helps from Danny during his running, where Danny uses his hacker skills to keep Derek from being found by Whispers. And Derek also will occasionally see the beautiful scene in Hawaii through Danny’s eyes, which reminds him of his home in Beacon Hill.

Allison Argent: Derek and Allison interact sparingly. However, as one of the two other members of the pack with significant experience fighting, Derek will occasionally go to Allison when he feels nervous or in need of a tactical opinion. As a rather capable fighter, Derek generally fights without sharing in Allison's ability, but he believes Allison to be the better hand-to-hand combatant. Allison will at times channel Derek in certain fights, especially when fighting with and against weapons.

Isaac Lahey: Derek and Isaac are connected by the shared experience of losing all the family. Isaac greatly respects Derek and sees him as a brother like Camden.

Scott McCall: Derek and Scott often work together when assessing dangerous situations members of their pack are in, as the two members most experienced in fighting with firearms. Scott seems to be one of the packrmates most in tune with Derek. When Scott is captured by Whispers and tortured, Derek and the other Sense8's assemble to capture Whispers and Deaton.

Kira Yukimura: Kira’s optimism always influences Derek. After losing his beloved and running like an outlaw for years, Kira’s words make Derek realize that it’s time to fight back.

Non-pack Sensates

Malia Tate: Malia and Derek established an eye contact connection during an underground electronic music concert. At the time, Malia was serving as the Speaker of Nemeton as the granddaughter of Hugo Tate who was the assistant of the founder of BPO. In the beginning, Malia doesn’t trust Derek, until his words convinces her to face their enemy bravely. When Malia shows her true identity to Derek and helps him, her decision encounters opposition from some of her packmates.

Alan Deaton: When Derek was a child, he used to meet Deaton once but couldn’t remember this meeting. It seems that they’re frienemy in their fight against BPO, but Deaton always tries his best to protect Jude and Talia’s children. In the end, Deaton sacrifices himself to destroy the factory for completing Jude and Talia’s dying wish.

The Hale

Jude Hale and Talia Hale: Derek had a very close relationship with his parents, and it’s not surprising that Talia gave birth to him for the second time. He never stop feeling his parents’ love and their bond with him even after they’re both gone.

Peter Hale: In Derek’s mind, Peter was rather a brother than an uncle for him. When Derek was still a teenager, Peter taught him everything that a boy wants to learn: playing basketball, flirting with girls, kicking the bad kids’ ass from school, driving, drinking, and even how to pry a handcuff with a small paper clip. So you can image how thrilled Derek is when he finds out Peter is still alive, even though later he loses him again. Before Peter sacrifices, he teaches Derek one last thing-- The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.

Laura Hale: If Peter was like his brother, then Laura was more like his best friends. Derek tells Stiles that he can talk everything with his sister. When the car crash killed Laura, Derek was devastated, just giving up and wanting to die in the snow with his beloved sister. After all these years, he believes that her death is all his fault and cannot shake off the shadow.

Cora Hale: Derek has no idea about his young sister before Peter tells him. Losing almost all the family members, Derek is desperate to find his missing sister. When he finally meets Cora face to face, it’s quite awkward to get to know a stranger that shares the same blood with him. When Cora found out that she was Talia’s child, she was very upset that her biological mother was a collaborator and her brother was a wanted criminal. So she didn’t trust Derek and Stiles and took side with Jackson and Theo. But after that she tried to accept Derek as her brother.

Non-Sensates

Braeden: We don’t know how Derek and Braeden met or why they broke up, but there’s one thing for sure that they became friends after their romantic relationship ended. During hiding in Peru, Braeden is his only ally and helps him a lot. She even goes to Naples to joins in the operation of his pack and provides them heavy weapons. She knows Derek very well and remembers his favorite--a rocket-propelled grenade.

Jordan Parrish: As Stiles’s close friend, Parrish believes Derek and Stiles as well as their “sensate theory”. When Derek comes to Warsaw, Parrish uses his police resources to help Derek look for Carol’s information and enter the hospital to see Peter. Parrish trusts this man that he had never met, just because Stiles trusts Derek.

 

Skills

 Lock Picking and general burglaring skills  
 Anti-reconnaissance  
 Car racing  
 Heavy Weapons  
 Combatant: Having grown in woods and developed in fighting against BPO, Derek has managed to be skilled in basic forms of street fightings and has shown strong endurance.  
 Fearlessness: during the ambulance escape he plays chicken with the helicopter.  
 Killer Instinct: Derek has been shown to have a strong and reliable intuition into the nature and intentions of other people. He is able to sense the fact Corinne is dangerous from almost the first moment meeting her.  
 Multilingual: Due to his sensate status, Derek has the ability to speak multiple languages. But before that, he has already master English and Spanish.


	4. Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski

**General Information**

**Species:** Human - Sensate

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 25

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Eye color:** Light brown

 **Birthday:** August 8th, 1993

 **Status:** Alive

**Family, Friends, and Enemies**

**Family**

Noah Stilinski (father)

Claudia Stilinski† (mother)

Mieczyslaw Gajos† (Maternal Grandfather)

Elias Stilinski (Paternal Grandfather)

**Marital status**

In a relationship

**Relationships**

Derek Hale (boyfriend, in love with)

Matt (ex-boyfriend)

Caitlin (one-sided crush)

**Friends**

Caitlin

Jordan Parrish

August 8 pack

Theo Raeken

**Enemies**

Whispers†

Corinne Desert†

**Frienemis**

Alan Deaton†

Peter Hale†

**Professional Life**

**Occupation(s):** Criminal Profile (formerly)

 **Employer:** Warsaw Police Department

**Other Information**

**Address:** Warsaw, Portland

 **Aliases:** Stiles; Mischief

**Strengths**

Investigative/Law Enforcement Knowledge

Heightened Intelligence

Criminal psychology knowledge

Excellent logic and reasoning ability

Strategic Planning

**Series Information**

**Portrayer**

Dylan O’Brien

Anthony Lapenna (young Stiles)

 

Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski, who is usually referred to as "Stiles", is a criminal profile at the Warsaw Police Department, haunted by an unsolved murder his father was assigned to when he was a child.

After the disappearance of Heather and the early retirement of his father Noah Stilinski, Stiles joined in Warsaw Police Department as a criminal profile and took on serial murders and other unsolved cases, especially tracking the mysterious serial killer, “Lone Wolf”. One day he finds himself seeing a woman and an American man named Scott. His connection with Lydia and Derek also gets stronger so that he started to research the strange things happening to him. Though he becomes distant from his loved ones going into hiding, Stiles eventually learns more about BPO, managing to remove Whispers from the picture; with this quickly becoming temporary, he worked alongside Derek to find more sensates outside their pack to aid in their fight to take down BPO.

**Biography**

**Early Life**

On August 8, 1993, Stiles was born in Warsaw, Portland. As a child, he was unable to properly say his first name, Mieczysław; the closest he could get was "Mischief" which became a nickname that his mother began calling him as a result of his already mischievous nature. He was diagnosed with ADHD at some point in his childhood and was prescribed Adderall to treat it. Stiles' mother Claudia was stricken with frontotemporal dementia, but actually she was reborn as a sensate. During the time she suffered from this “illness”, Claudia rejected being a sensate, and developed a very strong case of paranoia and dissociation, even having such horrifying delusions that she was under the impression that Stiles was trying to kill her despite the fact that he was only a child worried about his mother. Doctor Kolovi used to do experiment on her secretly during her time in hospital, which causes that Claudia ultimately died on an operating table. 

As an unborn sensate, Stiles began to experience anxiety attacks and bouts of sleepwalking, even making a connection to Heather sometimes before her disappearance. Noah Stilinski was assigned to the case to search for the child; Stiles, at one point, visited her parents about seeing visions of their daughter. These visions have left Noah worrisome for his son, having him seen by a psychologist. One session, Stiles willingly lied to his psychologist about not seeing Heather.

 

**Joining in the police department**

To take on the unsolved case from childhood, Stiles longed for working in law enforcement and became a criminal profile. Following in Noah Stilinski’s footsteps, Stiles joined in the Warsaw Police Department after graduation. He helped the major-case squad solve many murder cases, but never caught the shadow of a mysterious serial killer "Lone Wolf". He visited Heather’s mother again, vowing to solve the Heather case and to continue to fight for her.

 

**Sensate Rebirth**

One night, Stiles saw a vision of a dark-haired woman and started to see or hear or feel something strange. Later, Stiles tells his police officer friend, Jordan Parrish about his dream of Talia killing herself, which seemed so real to him. When Stiles and Parrish pass the church where Stiles's visions had occurred, Stiles asks Parrish to stop the car and enters, looking for evidence of what he saw in his vision. Once Stiles is alone he met Scott. Scott and Stiles starts asking each other questions and then Scott disappears. Afterwards, sometimes Stiles unconsciously visits Lydia and Derek and realizes they’re not just visions.

One day Scott is at a gym, doing sit-ups. At the same time, Danny is making love to Ethan and Lydia is making love to Aiden. The three of them trigger a psychic orgy, where Stiles appears to simultaneously make love to Scott, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, and Danny.

 

**Having a gunshot**

Stiles meets with a secret informant named Ian (who is actually Peter Hale) and gets the location of a bar where “Lone Wolf” may appear. Afterwards, Stiles brings up a plan at the meeting of the police department and manages to convince his colleagues that he is the best bait to draw their target forth. He even debates with Lydia in their mind about the feasibility of this risky plan, which shows that he and Lydia have comparable intelligence and minds.

During this undercover mission, Derek visits Stiles when the Polish man is dancing with the crowd. They dance together with the music and enjoy the intimate moment until the suspect shows up. The connection is interrupted and Stiles goes talk to the suspect, trying to lure him. However, it’s Whispers’s trap to get rid of the attention of police, while the suspect is one of Whispers’ puppet. He shot Stiles’s stomach with a gun, then killing himself. All the members of August 8 pack felt Stiles’s pain, when Derek visits Stiles again, seeing him lying in blood. Derek hurriedly channels with Stiles and tries to stop Stiles’ bleeding, calling out his name to keep him awake, until Stiles is sent to hospital.

After surgery, Stiles is out of danger and remains in hospital under observation, when his father is waiting by his bedside. After Noah goes to get a coffee, Stiles is still in a twilight sleep when he sees Derek sitting by his side. He wonders if this man is a delusion caused by morphine, until Derek holds his hand and tells him “if you can feel my touch, then I’m real”.

 

**Going to Lima**

After Derek is taken by BPO, Scott visits Stiles and tells him all he know about BPO and sensates, they even channel with Isaac to help him get rid of several gangsters. Stiles know that Derek is in danger, so he just leaves everything behind in Warsaw, taking the next flight to Lima for rescuing a man that he has never met. With the help of the rest of the pack, he escapes from the facility with Derek, but makes eye contact with Whispers by accident, connecting them.   

 

**Running with Derek**

They hide in Amsterdam, while Stiles keeps injecting drugs into his system if he is suddenly visited.

On their birthday August 8th, the eight and their loved ones have a psychic orgy.

During their running, Stiles and Whispers try to figure out each other’s location, probing, threating, and spying. A match between the minds and courage is on every time they connect. Worried about the safety of his father and friends, Stiles suffered from the mental and physical torture respectively from Whispers and heroin, struggling to hold up. Eventually the pack finds out the identity of Whispers’ boss and their location, seizing a chance to strike back.

Stiles asks one of his former acquaintances Matt for help, who introduces a Norwegian first aider to help him analyze the blockers. However, it turns out that this Norwegian guy named Theo is a sensate, too. He distrusts Stiles, but flirts with him all the time, which makes Derek very jealous. Derek goes to Warsaw, Stiles finally comes back his hometown through their connection.

 

**Declaring a war against BPO**

As the chief strategist of the pack, Stiles masterminds the whole plan of the exchange between Scott and Whispers. When they arrive in Naples, he finds Parrish waiting for him and aiding them to fight BPO. After the war ends, Stiles finally can go back home when his arrest warrant is withdrawn. In Lydia’s wedding, Stiles introduces Derek as his lover to Noah Stilinski. The pack and their loved ones engage in a transcendent sexual experience.

 

**Relationships**

Inside the Pack

  * Derek Hale: Stiles and Derek quickly develop a strong bond after their first connection. Later on, they assure each other they are real, with Stiles even helping Derek escape from the BPO facility. They become love interests after this rescuing.
  * Lydia Martin: Together, Stiles and Lydia have planned all strategies of the pack as the two most intelligent members. They seem to share a tag-team bond in pressured situations, such as heading a team effort to save Derek and Scott from BPO.
  * Allison Argnt: Allison doesn't directly interact with Stiles until she helps Stiles fight with the BPO security guards during their rescuing operation in Lima.
  * Scott McCall: Stiles is the first packmate that communicates with Scott. They have teamed up and work together many times. And after their first psychic orgy, they used to feel very awkward to talk about it.
  * Kira Yukimura: Stiles interacts with Kira several times. The first time is when Stiles meets Kira and they talk about where they are. In Stiles’s opinion, Kira’s kindness and optimism make people easily trust her. So usually Kira will be the key role in their plans of deceiving enemies.
  * Danny Malaehani: Although Stiles used to have a boyfriend in high school, he still feel a bit uncomfortable with being “too intimate” with man, which can be seen from the awkwardness every time Danny brings up their first psychic orgy. Stiles and Danny shares their experiences in coming to terms with their identities, especially with regards to sexuality and the societal reaction to coming out. Afterwards, when the pack celebrate their birthday together, Stiles dances intimately with his packmates, arms wrapped around Danny’s neck while Scott’s plastered to his back, and then have an extraordinary experience of psychic orgy with his pack, which shows that Stiles has already accepted his identity and sexuality.
  * Isaac Lahey:  Stiles and Scott once help Isaac get rid of the gangsters.



 

Non-Pack Sensates

  * Alan Deaton: Deaton and Stiles establish an eye-contact connection when Stiles go to rescue Derek in Lima and accidently finds Deaton in one of the labs. Despite the fact that Deaton later cooperates with BPO, Deaton helps Stiles resist Whispers.
  * Whispers: During the rescue of Derek from the Lima BPO facility, Whispers and Stiles briefly make eye contact while will passes in an elevator. This establishes a sensate eye-contact connection, which Whispers begins to use to hunt down Stiles and the rest of his pack. Whispers and Stiles attempt to hunt one another using their visiting abilities, while simultaneously hiding from each other's mental intrusions through the use of Heroin or Blockers.
  * Peter Hale: At the beginning, Peter Hale was controlled by Whispers to be a killing tool, hunting down sensates and assassinating The Cairman political opponents. Leaving many unsolved murder cases, this mysterious and brutal killer is the No.1 prime target of Warsaw Police Department. Stiles had tried to figure out the psychology state of this serial murderer and started to get obsessed with his cases, which worried his father and colleagues. Although being controlled, Peter Hale admires Stiles’s courage and wits, even risking his life to try warning him about Whispers by the name of a secret informant Ian.
  * Theo Raeken: At the beginning he is introduced to Stiles in person by Matt. Later, Theo expresses perversion, making many sexual advances towards him. Though Theo did not trust him (or Derek), he tells him that he self-crafts his own blockers and is always moving, never stuck in one place for too long.



Non-Sensates

  * Noah Stilinski: Stiles become incredibly close to his father to help each other get through Claudia's death together. He also seemed to be aware of his father's affinity for whiskey, which occasionally went too far, to the point where Noah was asked by his fellow employees to cut down on his drinking. After Stiles leaves Warsaw and is wanted, his father misses him so much and feel devastated, drowning himself in alcohol. 
  * Jordan Parrish: Parrish is a police officer in the Warsaw Police Department, and also Stiles's best friend. Parrish is shown to be loyal and supportive to Stiles. He is hurt when Stiles leaves Warsaw without warning for a year, but their relationship is repaired somewhat when Derek visits Parrish in Warsaw and explains the nature of the sensate connection to Parrish. From then on, Parrish becomes an ally of the August 8th pack, one of the few non-sensates aware of the group.
  * Matt: In high school, Stiles had a relationship with Matt. Upon reuniting unexpectedly in Amsterdam, Matt assists him in keeping low and escaping the police when their underground concert is discovered.
  * Caitlin: Caitlin is an old friend of Stiles and Matt from high school and seems to still have feelings for Stiles. When Stiles tries to find a perfect location for his "exchange hostages" plan, he turns to her, getting her supports and helps. Caitlin mentions that Derek is her competitor, which makes Derek a little jealous.



**Skills**

  * **Excellent logic and reasoning ability**
  * **Strategic Planning**
  * **Investigative/Law Enforcement Knowledge** : As a law enforcement officers and the son of a Sheriff, Stiles has an extensive understanding of the laws of Mazowieckie and the country at large, as well as police protocols, shorthand, and numerical codes.
  * **Criminal psychology Knowledge** : Stiles was the straight A student in the graduating class at college and then became a famous excellent criminal profile. He already helps police solve many tricky cases with his professional knowledge. During Stiles's time in his pack, he is very good at playing mind games with their enemies.
  * **Heightened Intelligence** : Stiles is considered to be one of the most intelligent people in the pack. For this reason, Stiles is generally referred to as the "brains" of the pack along with Lydia Martin.
  * **Brawling:** While Stiles has not been formally trained in close-quarters combat as far as it is known, he has demonstrated he can defend himself using an informal brawling style that draws mainly on his instincts. When the pack sneak in the Berlin BPO facility to catch Whispers, Stiles showed that he could hurt and subdue Whispers, as a single punch to the face from Stiles left him with a bloody nose and getting unconscious. .




	5. Scott McCall

**General Information**

**Species:** Human - Sensate

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 25

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Dark brown

 **Birthday:** August 8th, 1993

 **Status:** Alive

**Family, Friends, and Enemies**

**Family**

Melissa McCall (Mother)

Rafael McCall (Father)

**Marital status**

In a relationship

**Relationships**

Kira Yukimura (girlfriend, in love with)

**Friends**

Los Angeles Lacrosse Club players  
Liam Dunbar  
August 8 pack  
Deucalion Emery†

**Enemies**

Whispers†  
Corinne Desert†  
Corinne Desert’s pack

**Frienemis**

Alan Deaton†

**Professional Life**

**Occupation(s)**

Lacrosse star player

**Employer**

Los Angles Lacrosse Club

**Other Information**

**Address**

San Francisco, California (birthplace)

Los Angeles, California

**Strengths**

Excellent physical ability  
Basic Combatant  
Firearm Training

**Series Information**

**Portrayer:**

Tyler Posey  
Steele Gagnon (young Scott)

 **Scott McCall** is a famous American lacrosse star player of the Los Angeles Lacrosse Club, who chose to be an athlete over his father’s wish.

One day he finds himself seeing a woman and being visited by a man labeled a terrorist. Establishing that he was reborn a sensate and is a part of a pack, he quickly works alongside his packmates Lydia Martin and Danny Mahaelani to gain information on their pursuer Whispers as well as become romantically involved with Kira Yukimura.

After being embroiled in doping scandals, Scott spirals deeper into a depression over his career down, when he meets a high school lacrosse coach, Liam Dunbar, who turns out to be his big fan and the leader of a sensate pack. In an effort to start over and well, he signs a contract with the San Francisco Lacrosse Club.

Scott also comes across the sensate Corinne Desert who let the Dr. Valack (Whispers) to capture him and ultimately establish his connection to his infatuation Kira Yukimura.

**Biography**

**Early Life**

Scott McCall was birth by Melissa Scott in a San Francisco hospital, accompanied by his dad Rafael McCall. Growing up, Scott was trained by his father, a legendary FBI agent who had seen his own son as the successor of his crime-fighting career. Under the guidance of his father, Scott had learned how to assemble a gun and shoot. When Scott was 13 years old, Rafael was too busy to train Scott, deciding to ask his friend Deucalion for help to teach his son combatant skills.

During the training lessons of Deucalion, Scott got closer and closer with his mentor, while he and his own father were drifting apart. He mastered all the skills that Deucalion had taught, and even grown a strong passion for lacrosse, a sport that had been used by Deucalion to train Scott’s reaction and agility. Tired of being tethered to his father’s will, Scott told his dad that he wanna be a lacrosse player rather than a FBI agent. It quickly escalated into an argument, while Melissa sided with Scott against Rafael. When Rafael starts getting too angry, he slapped Scott’s face and accidentally pushed his son down the stairs. Afterwards, Melissa got divorced with Rafael and had full custody of Scott. At college, Scott joined in the lacrosse team and quickly gained fame all over the universities alliance, which leads to the road of his later professional athlete career in Los Angeles Lacrosse Club.

**Sensate Rebirth**

One night, Scott is training with his teammates, where he saw a woman standing at the side of field. Afterwards, he also unconsciously visits Kira and Stiles. To search for more information, he uses his father’s old code to log in the FBI system, finding more about Talia and a wanted terrorist, Alan Deaton. He knows himself recognizing Deaton, but doesn't remember how. Later, Scott enters a convenience store and asks for something that will help him sleep. Deaton enters the store as well and introduces himself. Deaton tells Scott about Talia, the woman who shot herself and "gave birth" to him, and also that he's going to experience migraines and hallucinations. Deaton also says that there's a girl named Lydia Martin who needs Scott's help.

**Connecting with his packmates**

Although Scott helps the police catch the wanted terrorist, Deaton, he wants to talk to Deaton for more details. In the name of his father, he finds out that Deaton is being held in federal custody and will be transferred soon. Knowing about what Scott is doing, Rafael becomes furious and has a huge argument with him.

When Deaton “visits” Scott to give him more guidance, he explains the difference between visiting and sharing, saying that Scott has seven other members of his pack, and that one of them, Lydia, needs his help. At the same time, Lydia is on a gurney, being moved and drugged in preparation for surgery. She cries out for help, and Scott hears her. Scott channels with her to pick the lock on Lydia’s handcuffs and help her escape the hospital.

Scott goes to a firing range. He momentarily helps Isaac shoot an approaching truck, and their connection ends after he gets knocked down. He and the rest of his pack also suffer from the gunshot wound of Stiles.

Kira visits Scott in a bar. They sit and share a beer together, simultaneously in both bars. They talk about each other's lives and their locations, even exchanging their phone numbers to assure that he/she is real. They talk about other visitors, and remember Deaton and Talia. After several visits, Scott and Kira are getting closer and closer. The two slowly touch hands and kiss, despite the fact that they’re actually kissing the air.

**Starting the investigation**

Scott visits Lydia and Danny, asking how they were able to find out about BPO. Lydia recognizes him from his help in the hospital rescue. The three continue their conversation in three locations. They remember the shooting of Dr. Metzger and theorize that they must be getting close to something. During the conversation, they learn some of the rules of visiting, and how they are able to occasionally read each other's memories. Danny even finds a picture of Dr. Metzger with Whispers, learning that Dr. Metzger was recruited by BPO. He and the rest of the pack also help Stiles rescue Derek from the BPO facility in Lima.

**Embroiled in in rumors**

Because Isaac is strangled with a plastic bag, Scott suddenly feels that he can't breathe. He takes over Isaac's body and finds himself on a table with a bag over his head. He fights back, while beating up his teammates that attempt to help him. Days later, people are starting to talk about Scott's behavior, while the rumors that Scott is doping begins to circulate. Having been set up by one of his teammates, Scott fails the drug test, which is made public by paparazzi and leads to a 15-month suspension. The club also terminates his contract and kicks him out of the team. Chewed out by his fans and even the whole country, Scott has come down to earth with a bump. That’s when he meets Liam Dunbar in a bar, a high school lacrosse coach, and they soon become good friends. Abandoned by his own club and teammates, Scott really needs the supports and companions from Liam and his packmates, trying to get back on his feet.  

**Captured by BPO**

After having a violent altercation with Jackson (with assistance from his pack), Danny flies to Los Angeles for seeking shelter from Scott. However, they have already become the target of Whispers. Scott is attacked by Corinne at his apartment, captured by Whispers, while Danny hides from the BPO with Liam’s help. By using Talia's research on Scott, Whispers (Dr. Valack) discovers Kira's identity. To save Scott, the pack and Aiden execute a plan to meet up in Berlin, and knock out and kidnap both Whispers and Deaton. 

 In Sevilla, the pack and their allies plan an exchange between Scott and Whispers, and eventually rescue Scott.

**The End**

In Aiden and Lydia's wedding, Scott and Kira finally meet with each other’s parents.

**Relationships**

**Inside the Pack**

  * **Kira Yukimura:** She and Scott quickly develop a strong bond. Later on, they become love interests after Kira shares a kiss with Scott.


  * **Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski:** Stiles is the first packmate that communicates with Scott. They have teamed up and work together in pressured situations, such as helping Isaac escape from gangsters and heading a team effort to save Derek from BPO. When Derek is captured, it’s Scott that channels Stiles in fighting with and against firearms. And after their first psychic orgy they used to feel very awkward to talk about it.
  * **Lydia Martin:** Together, Scott, Danny and Lydia have teamed up and investigated the inner workings of BPO. They’re the first squad in their pack to start the investigation on BPO, which connects all the other packmates together.
  * **Danny Mahaelani:** Together, Scott, Danny and Lydia have teamed up and investigated the inner workings of BPO. They’re the first squad in their pack to start the investigation on BPO, which connects all the other packmates together.
  * **Isaac Lahey:** Scott used to save Isaac from the gangster several times.
  * **Derek Hale:** Derek and Scott often work together when assessing dangerous situations members of their cluster are in, as the two members most experienced in fighting with firearms. Scott seems to be one of the packrmates most in tune with Derek. When Scott is captured by Whispers and tortured. Derek and the other Sense8's assemble to capture Whispers and Deaton.
  * **Allison Argent:** Scott suffers the emotional effects of Allison's period and they have a quick chat when Allison asks him to stop screaming. They often help each other in fights and combats. 



**Non-Pack Sensates**

  * **Alan Deaton** : Deaton and Scott establish an eye-contact connection when Deaton confronts Scott at a Los Angeles convenience store. Despite the fact that Scott turns Deaton over to the authorities, Deaton acts as a mentor to Scott, teaching him many things about the nature of his sensate abilities.
  * **Whispers** : Scott also comes across the sensate Corinne Desert who let the Cannibal (Whispers) to capture him and ultimately establish his connection to his infatuation Kira Yukimura.
  * **Deucalion Emery** : Deucalion and Scott met when Deucalion taught Scott combatant skills at the request of Rafael. Despite the age difference, the two briefly became close friends until Deucalion left for Warsaw and disappeared. Although Deucalion and Scott were both sensates, Scott had not yet been reborn at the time and it is therefore unknown if Deucalion and Scott established an eye contact connection. Scott returns to Deucalion's home after learning about his sensate status and meets Deucalion's father who leads the lacrosse player to his ex-mentor's bedroom. Behind a poster is a video conveying Whisper's scientific experiments upon Claudia Stilinski and other sensates to control them after lobotomization.
  * **Liam Dunbar** : Scott and Liam met in a bar, when Scott was depressed over his career. Liam told Scott that he was Scott’s huge fan, and was encouraged by Scott's spirit to conquer the barriers in his life. The two kept in touch and quickly became friends. Liam was reborn as a sensate earlier than Scott, always seeking a way to live a normal life. As the leader of June 2 pack, he kept using blockers so he didn’t know Scott was a sensate, believing that he finally could befriend with a normal person who was also his idol. At that time, his pack had already broken apart due to the internal quarrels. After knowing that Scott was Danny’s packmate, he insisted on helping August 8 pack against BPO, including telling Danny his identity and helping him escape to Berlin. His trust in Scott over his own pack even makes Liam’s boyfriend, Theo Raeken very jealous.
  * **Corinne Desert** : Corinne and Scott established an eye contact connection in an elevator. At the time, Corinne was working for BPO, and help BPO catch Scott at his apartment.



**Non-Sensates**

  * **Rafael McCall** : Scott had a bad relationship with his father. Rafael is a legendary agent of the FBI and hopes someday his son can pass on his mantle. Rafael became Scott’s first teacher who taught him how to use firearm. Busy with his work, Rafael decided to ask one of his acquaintances Deucalion to continue Scott’s training. Following the divorce, he had little contact with Scott and always showed his disapproval of Scott’s career. However, after Scott was embroiled in the doping scandal, Rafael chose to believe his son and support him, trying to rebuild his relationship with Scott.
  * **Melissa McCall:** Melissa supported her son Scott by working as a nurse in a hospital as a single mother. She always believes and supports Scott no matter what, especially when the whole America are condemning Scott for doping. Her house in San Francisco is the shelter of Scott, a place where he can find peace and security.



**Skills**

  * **Lock Picking** : Scott learned this skill from Deucalion. He uses this skill in helping Lydia escape from lobotomization and later to help Allison unlock her handcuffs.
  * **The FBI Training** : including the use of hand guns, arresting procedures, strategic planning, and self-defense. He uses these skills helping Isaac defend himself when gang members attack him and in helping Lydia escape Whispers and the police (recruited by Whispers) to capture Lydia. Scott warns her of the strategies that SWAT teams use and what they plan to use on her.



 

**Author's Note:**

> i just put it here and vanish...


End file.
